


Lost in the Woods

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind David AU, Other Campers only Mentioned, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I wrote this because I fell asleep earlier, and I'm trying to get rid of excess energy so I can get to sleep. And I actually edited this before posting it, so hopefully there aren't many mistakes, but some may slip through. Anyway, it's another Blind David Au, created by Vivi, as you probably know by now. (And I've organised the Blind AU into a series, so now they're easier to locate!)Vivi's tumblr: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/Comments and kudos' are appreciated!Thank you for reading, and enjoy!





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I fell asleep earlier, and I'm trying to get rid of excess energy so I can get to sleep. And I actually edited this before posting it, so hopefully there aren't many mistakes, but some may slip through. Anyway, it's another Blind David Au, created by Vivi, as you probably know by now. (And I've organised the Blind AU into a series, so now they're easier to locate!)
> 
> Vivi's tumblr: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos' are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

“It’s no use David, we’re lost.” Gwen sighs over the walkie-talkie.

“Don’t give up Gwen! Just ignore the map and follow your instincts!” David replies, his voice a little static, but still with his light tone.

“Not all of us have the natural ability to just ‘follow our instincts’, if I could just work out where we are on this blessed map…” Gwen sighs, flipping the map around, “… Nope, I give up with this. Screw this and screw you David for making us go on this walk!” She drops the map, compass and walkie-talkie on the ground, rubbing her forehead and goes over to make sure her half of the campers are okay.

Max rolls his eyes, but picks up the walkie-talkie and responds to David’s questions.

“Max! Just the person I need, can I ask you to help Gwen out?” David asks, and Max can tell he is smiling.

“Fine, but not to help Gwen, I just don’t want to be stuck in these woods for my whole fucking life.” Max says, making his annoyed attitude show.

“Wonderful! It should be simple, what do you see around you?”

“Umm, trees, dumb ass. What else?” Max ‘helpfully’ replies, but David doesn’t seem fazed at all.

“Could you feel one of the trees, please? And describe any features?” David instructs, so Max slowly trudges to one of the trees, rubbing it with his hand.

“Well, I can tell you it’s made of wood. Look this isn’t going to help…” Max sighs, slightly dropping the walkie-talkie from his ear.

“No, don’t worry Max. I promise I can help you, does the tree have any knots? Is it smooth, or rough? Is it dry, or are there drips of sap?” David asks questions, trying to visualise where the group are, and what’s around them.

“I suppose it’s smooth, for a tree, and has these horizontal lines? I don’t know, it’s probably not helpful.”

“Birch.” David simply states, sighing in relief.

“What?” Max mutters, more to himself then David.

“I think you’re in the Birch area of the woods! Are there similar trees around, with the same appearance?”

Max looks around his surroundings, and sure enough, white, almost silver trees fill the area.

“Sure are.” Max shrugs, stuffing his other hand in his pocket.

“Okay, have you got the compass with you?” David asks.

The compass lays on the ground, discarded with the map, so Max walks over and picks it up.

“Got it.”

“Great, now all you need to do is head North, then you’ll find a field full of fern with a path running through it. Then, walk left following the path, and you’ll be back at the camp in no time!” David exclaims, Max absorbing the information.

 

It only takes 40 minutes till they see the outline of the camp buildings. David’s group already eating supper in the Mess Hall.

Gwen laughs in relief, walking past Max, and ruffling his hair in thanks. She nudges the rest of the campers in, Max trailing in last. They all sit down in their usual spots, Neil immediately whining to Nikki about the ordeal.

Max walks over to David, who’s just finished eating his food.

“So, you made it back in one piece then?” David smiles, as Max slides in the seat next to him.

“Yeah, no thanks to Gwen though, why isn’t she fired yet?” Max asks, just as Gwen approaches the table.

“Hey, I heard that, you squirt.” She laughs, brushing off his comment. “We can’t all navigate with our fingertips.”

“Don’t worry Gwen, I’ll teach you!” David says, “It’s all in comparing textures, you’ll pick it up in no time!”

Max laughs at Gwen, and walks off, giving her and David claps on the shoulder.

“As thrilling as this conversation will be, I’m fucking starving, and even the shit served here will fill me up.” Max exclaims, walking away and adds as an afterthought, “Just don’t plan any more hikes, I can’t be arsed to deal with that again.”

“I still don’t get how you two get along, you live together and haven’t murdered each other yet?” Gwen wonders.

“Nah, Max is a good kid really. He helped you out today, didn’t he?” David says proudly.

“Yeah, I suppose he did.”


End file.
